


Burn Out Sneak Peek

by Shnuggletea



Series: Kiss List [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Music AU, Romance, Sneak Peek, Usamamo - Freeform, kiss list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: DesolateDreamer asked for a kiss from Burn Out so here's a sneak peek of their first kiss from the fic!
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Kiss List [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161839
Kudos: 2





	Burn Out Sneak Peek

Tonight was the night. She was determined to get a straight answer out of him even if it broke her. She couldn’t keep going on like this, being in love with him while he was just playing around or something. Darien was a good guy and even with his past, she knew he wouldn’t use her like she thought he was. So she had to be wrong. Right?

  


At least, that was the plan as it had been for the past three nights now. Stomping her way to his room all full of bravado and ready to throw down her gauntlet. It was the real reason she had been avoiding her writing sessions with Frank, too headset on getting things straight. 

  


Three nights now and she still lost all nerve every time he opened his door for her. But her conversation with Lita was fueling her tonight, knowing full well that she couldn’t hide from it any longer. No matter how much she wanted to, the touching and caressing that started the night of the thunderstorm a week ago only increasing. And she was REALLY enjoying it, feeling like the center of Darien’s world just like he was of hers.

  


If this was what a relationship was like with him, then what the hell was Stone even talking about? Never once did she feel like Darien put his music before her. Even when he was angry, he left the stage to go after her, changed his set list in the middle of a performance, all because of her. 

  


And she said something about ignoring his fans, but he had posed for so many pictures with her when given the chance. It didn’t make much sense, especially when they had done only a little writing each night, spending the rest of their time talking and holding hands like the music was far from his mind. It was Middle School, but it was nice and she needed it.

  


Her knock was answered quickly as usual, Darien standing before her in his sweats and a t-shirt, still looking gorgeous. It was why she struggled, the smile he wore on his face and the gleam in his eyes? It had her wanting to forget all her struggles and questions and just be.

  


“Hey.” He said, taking her hand and pulling her inside. 

  


The door closed behind and he had a hand on her back to usher her deeper inside the room. Passing the bed as usual, he led her to the couch, music journal set up on it already. He didn’t seem to notice that she hadn’t said anything yet, leaving her on the couch to grab his guitar. They never used instruments during these sessions, it was about the lyrics. But this time, Darien was planning on playing for her too.

  


“What are you doing?”

  


He was already strumming, a pretty melody that she was already in love with. “I told you I would write you a song, even though I already have. But since you refuse to listen to my part of the show or my album, I have to play it to you now.” He was still strumming, looking back and forth at her, showing his nerves, “And I know how much you like my old stuff, so I tried to make this that style.”

  


_ “Can I tell you something just between you and me? _

_ When I hear your voice, I know I'm finally free _

_ Every single word is perfect as it can be _

_ And I need you here with me _

_ When you lift me up, I know that I'll never fall _

_ I can speak to you by saying nothing at all _

_ Every single time, I find it harder to breathe _

_ 'Cause I need you here with me” _

  


Pausing, he looked at her, grin on his face at her mouth hanging open. “You want to sing the next part for me?”

  


He pushed the journal towards her and she looked at what was the chorus. Her heart raced, reading over the words and struggling to breathe. Just like in the song.

  


_ “Every day _

_ You're saying the things that I want you to say _

_ There's a hurt in my heart and it won't go away _

_ Now I know I'm falling in deep _

_ 'Cause I need you here with me _

_ Every day _

_ You're saying the things that I want you to say _

_ There's a hurt in my heart and it won't go away _

_ Now I know I'm falling in deep _

_ 'Cause I need you here with me” _

  


Darien’s strumming stopped again, lifting her eyes from the words on the page and finding his eyes on her. “Beautiful.”

  


Her stomach turned, but only a little, knowing he meant her singing and he was harmless. “You...you wrote this for me?” He nodded, looking pleased with himself, “Why?”

  


Now he looked confused, “You asked me for a song. And when...when I think about you...those were the words that came up. Like with all my songs.” He dropped the guitar gently and scooted closer to her, pointing at a particular line. “Here, your song, the one you sang to me that day in the thunderstorm? You say you lifted me up to where I am, and you did. This line, ‘When you lift me up, I know that I'll never fall’, is in response to that song. Because it’s true, all of it.”

  


“So...is this for me to sing, or you?”

  


Still confused, he shrugged, “Does that matter?”

  


“Yes.”

  


“It’s yours, Serena. If you want to sing it then sing it. If you want me to then I will. The feeling is the same either way, isn’t it?”

  


He was searching her eyes, looking for an answer and she was doing the same, never feeling more confused since she was supposed to be asking him if he was dating Stone. Unable to bear his scrutiny any longer, she turned and looked back at the page, reading what remained. 

  


_ “I think I see your face in every place that I go. I try to hide it, but I know that it's gonna show. Every single night, I find it harder to sleep. 'Cause I need you here with me.”  _

  


The last line and every bit of it was true for her, making the song seem as if she wrote it. And Darien was saying it didn’t matter who sang it, as if the feelings she had were shared.

  


“It’s nothing compared to ‘Lovely’ I know. I’m just not as talented as you. If I could, I would write you someth…”

  


She cut him off, pressing her mouth to his, unable to stand his nervous bumbling any longer. Either in shock or lack of want, he didn’t respond to her lips pressed to his so she pulled away quickly and tried her best to play it off. “It’s...it’s beautiful. Thank you.”

  


She needed to get out of there, having read things way wrong, she was going to go for the door and hide in her room. Forever. But as soon as she tried to stand, Darien grabbed her hips and pulled her back down. A hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her to him, pressing his mouth to hers this time. Now, she was the one shocked into stillness, his lips pressed to hers and she couldn’t move.

  


His eyes searched hers again when he pulled away, not going far with his hand on the back of her neck still. Both her hands were in her lap, gripping the hem of her shirt tight. She had kissed before, a couple of guys throughout her life. But she was so awkward with Darien. 

  


_ Why do I have to be so damn awkward??!! _

  


Neither of them pulled away from each other though. Darien started to pull her back to him again, placing his other hand on her cheek, unphased by the strangeness of her. She met him halfway, this time their lips mingling together instead of sitting on the surface. 

  


Slow and gentle, Darien kissed her and she kissed him back, finding no struggle with it even with all her previous plans and thoughts. Thoughts that went out the window as they always did.

  


The hand on her neck slid down and pressed on her back, trying to get her closer. But they were limited, what with their current position and their knees in the way. No way she was straddling him. She was not ready for that. Darien seemed to read her mind, pulling apart only to pick her up and sit her in his lap, her legs all on one side across his. 

  


Legs firmly pressed together, he wrapped his arms around her again. But they didn’t stay there for long, her mouth back on his and he had his hands in her hair, making her messy pile even more so. 

  


Half her life she admired this man; he changed her life. And she repaid the favor when he was down on his luck, lost and alone like she had been. Then the last two years she spent at his side...she fell in love with him. 

  


It all led to this. All of it building to this moment here in his arms and in his lap.


End file.
